


Pirate

by Ahsoka1248 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, Pirates, Rape, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Ahsoka1248





	1. Chapter 1

POV: Emilia Lirks

I ducked under the pirate raider's cutlass, stabbing at her stomach with my dagger. She cried out in pain as my blade punched through her tunic and into her stomach. I brought my short saber up and slashed at her throat. She fell backwards, blood spraying from the slash. My head exploded in pain and I collapsed.

* * *

When I woke I was chained with my arms above my head. There was a woman crouching in front of me. She had a scar over one eye, and other than that she had perfect dark skinned. Her eyes were blue, piercingly so.

"You're a feisty one, ain't ya? You killed a dozen of my men, that's unacceptable. There must be consequences for your resistance. That said, the way you fight, you could be a valuable member of our crew," the woman said.

"I'll never join you, pirate scum," I shouted, kicking futilely at her throat.

She just danced backwards, with a fluid grace that hinted at lethal precision.

"That was a mistake," she hissed before punching me full in the face.

The blow was the hardest blow I'd ever received and I could swear my jaw was broken. The captain grinned evilly and walked away.

"Make sure she gets no food or water for two days," the woman said as she turned halfway back, "I want her as my slave, and we need her will broken. Oh, and knock her out will ya? I don't wanna hear her shouting."

The guard knocked me out with three punches to my broken jaw.

* * *

I woke again with a woman's hand on my cheek.

"Hey, you alright?"

My vision was swimming, and my jaw was still aching furiously.

"Oh, your jaw's broken. I don't expect you to talk then," the woman said as I sized her up.

She was obviously a pirate, so I wasn't sure why she was showing concern for me.

"What I will ask is that you nod once for yes and twice for no when I ask questions. Understand?"

I nodded once.

"My name is Rayyla," she said, "will you tell me yours, when you can talk?"

I nodded twice.

"Understandable," she continued, "Would you believe me if I told you I don't mean you any harm?"

I had to think about it for a moment, but then I nodded once.

"Good, because I don't," she said, "I want to help you. You've been selected by the captain, for which I'm sorry."  
"Selected?" I ground out, the pain almost unbearable.

"Every once in a while," Rayyla said, "the captain will take a shine to someone and make them her personal concubine. It would seem you've been selected as the next. Luckily, I think I can help you. Now, unlike some I can't help you escape. In some cases I've helped prisoners escape, but never the captain's personal pets. It's too risky if I'm found out. However, I can get you food, water, and maybe even SOME comfort, don't expect much, I'm the first mate, but there's limitations on even what I can do without the captain's approval."

"Thank you," I said, my jaw starting to recover.

It still hurt like a bitch, but I thought my jaw was starting to heal already.

"Rayyla! You're spending too much time with the prisoners," the captain's voice cut through the walls.

"I have to go," Rayyla said quickly, "I'll come back as often as I can though."

She turned quickly and walked out. I was starting to think I could actually trust her, even though she was part of the pirate crew. She seemed to genuinely want to help me.


	2. Chapter 2

The captain entered my cell, a sinister grin on her lips.  
"Hello, pet.."

She knelt in front of me, her hand moving towards my chin. I spat in her face, and she hissed.

"OH you shouldn't have done that," she said before kissing me roughly on the mouth, "I wouldn't have to break your beautiful face."

Her mouth had the most disgusting taste I had ever tasted. Thankfully she broke away when Rayyla leaned into the cell.  
"Captain Redvale," the woman called, "There's a merchant ship in sight."  
"I'll be on deck shortly," she hissed to Rayyla.

She slapped me once full across the face and I hissed in pain. She spun as she rose, and stormed out of the cell. Rayyla waited long enough to nod at me, and I mouthed the words 'thank you' to the pirate woman. She nodded in return and left, her hand on her saber.

 POV: Rayyla

I stood next to Redvale as she peered through the spyglass.

"Raise a British flag," she ordered.

A single young pirate scuttled up to the sails and quickly raised the British flag. We waited as the merchants drew closer.

"Prepare to fire warning shots," Redvale said.

I let my hand close around the saber, aware that the merchants would probably have armed guards.  
"Fire a warning shot," Redvale ordered, and a single cannon blast rang out, "draw your weapons!"

I drew my saber and pistol, firing a few shots into the sky. The merchant ship began to turn, and Redvale swore.

"Bring the grapples to bear, stop that ship!"  
Several grappling chains blasted out of the hull of our ship and tore into the merchant ship.

"Prepare a boarding party," Redvale said, "Rayyla, you're with me."

We closed with the merchants, and we stormed the ship. I parried a guard's thrust and slashed his throat with my blade. I fired my pistol, blasting a bloody hole in one guard's chest. Redvale brought her saber down and cut a guard's head in two.

"We surrender," one of the merchants shouted, dropping to his knees.

"Kill them all," Redvale ordered.

"Captain, they're not...They've surrendered, they're not a threat."  
"Do as I tell you, Rayyla. Kill them."

I decided then that I was going to kill the captain at some point, I always hated how she wouldn't spare the lives of our victims even after they surrendered. I had no choice but to do her bidding, at least for now, because I wanted to help the prisoner, whose name I STILL didn't know. I liked the prisoner and if I did something to oppose the captain it'd probably backfire and get the prisoner hurt.


End file.
